Eunice Williams
Eunice Williams is the mother of Ella Payne, Evelyn, and Frank Williams, Mother-in-law of Curtis Payne, grandmother of Calvin Payne and his cousin Renee Parker, grandmother-in-law of Miranda Payne, and great-grandmother of Calvin's two children, Calvin Payne Jr. & Christen Payne. She appeared in two episodes of the series and is placed in a home before dying near the end of the series. Season 5 Eunice first makes her appearance in the episode "Old Lady Paynes". During her stay, she shows a strong dislike for her son-in-law, Curtis. When she starts behaving strangely, the family grows worried, and Curtis tells Ella that she might have Ahzeimers. At first, Ella is doubtful, but accepts this after her mother starts showing signs of forgetfulness, calling her by a different name. When Ella and Curtis began discussing what to do with her, Eunice overhears them and grows agitated with her daughter, but in the end, she finally admits to her disease. Season 8 Eunice returns in season eight's premiere episode, "A Mother's Payne", with Ella's older sister, Evie. Apparently Evelyn has been caring for Eunice since her last appearance, but reveals she can no longer do it, and tells her sister she may have to put her into a home. Ella objects, and considers taking over the task. While staying with her daughter, Eunice completely forgets who Ella is, growing hostile when Ella approaches her. She then runs both Ella and Curtis out the kitchen, believing their in her house. Ella's sister intervenes and manages to calm her mother down. Ella then comes to the realization that she must put her mother in a home. She and her sister find a place for their mother to get help. Death Several episodes later in the season 8 episode "Amazing Matriarchs", Eunice makes arrangements with Ella to take pictures with her and her extended family, however, Evie informs Ella that she has passed away and she is on her way to see her about the arrangements. It's learned that she was unmarried when she had her oldest daughter, and later had Ella with another man whom she did marry, thus making her daughters half siblings. It's also learned that her relationship with Calvin, despite his absence during her last two visits, was quite strong. He refers to her as an Amazing Matriarch. Even in death she seems to mock Curtis when Calvin mentions during her eulogy that she told him she couldn't stand his daddy. She leaves her two daughters an insurance fund (suggesting that her son has died before her between seasons 5 and season 8). Name and Family It should be noted that Eunice's name is never mentioned in her first appearance, and only revealed through the official episode summary that refers to her by name, as well as credits that refer to her by name. Only in her second appearance does she confirm this herself by telling Ella to call her by her name, Eunice. Curtis also calls her by her first name in her second appearance, unlike her first appearance where he refers to her sarcastically as "Mommy Dearest". Her last name comes from Ella's changed last name, Williams, when she and Curtis discover they are not really married. None of the other characters refer to her by anything. Despite having no relation to C.J. other than being his Aunt's mother, she could be considered his grandmother as well as Calvin's, as Ella plays a motherly role in C.J's life throughout, and a grandmotherly role in the lives of his children; Jasmine, Malik, and the twins. Appearances Episode 116: Old Lady Paynes Episode 193: A Mother's Payne Episode 248: Amazing Matriarchs (mentioned)